Hypnosis
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Based off CP Coulter's Dalton. Julian Larson and Logan Wright. I think the title speaks for itself. Julian is in an interview and...things get out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once I saw something like this happening in national television...**

**and everything _is_ Jogan so...**

**(btw, characters aren't mine. They belong to wonderful CP Coulter).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Julian, can you hear me?"<em>

There was nothing but that voice. That voice was filling Julian's brain turning into something he could read, he could hear, he could taste, he could touch. The voice soothed him. He could listen to it forever. It gave him peace. He'd do whatever the voice would tell him to do.

He was at its disposal.

"Yes."

The man seated next to him smirked while looking at a red-haired woman at Julian's other side. She smiled and turned to look at the crowd, placing a finger on her lips asking them to be quiet.

They obliged intrigued by the man's next move and the young actor's response.

"_How do you feel?"_

It took the brunet a while to answer. "Stupid."

The audience held in their laughs trying not to wake up the guy lying on the white _chaise lounge_. With a steady tone, the man proceeded, _"do you know where you are?"_

"Warner Studios. LA." Another smugly smile played on the lips of the man while the red-haired exaggerated her astonishment. However, she couldn't help to be a bit curious about where this was going.

The guy leaned closer to the actor, cleared his throat and spoke:

"_Now listen. You're going back in time." _His voice was deep and Julian felt again every word occupying every corner of his mind. _"You are in a safe place now. This place, this memory, is the one that always makes you feel better, full of hope. This is where you go when you need true happiness"_. The set was in utter silence after the man's words. He waited, staring at Julian intently, until he saw a slight twitch on his lips –undetectable for the untrained eye –and he knew he was ready.

"_Are you there?"_

A couple of seconds passed until Julian's body suddenly reacted and stiffened. His arms were glued to his torso, his jaw clenched, a deep frown in his former peaceful expression and his hands clutching the fabric of his dress pants. Julian just nodded, he couldn't talk.

"Doesn't look safe to me…" said the woman to the audience who giggled nervously for a couple of second but then remained in silence, curious for what was going on in the head of one of Hollywood's most reserved teen stars.

The man was concerned about Julian's unexpected reaction. He pulled his chair closer to him and frowned. _"Julian, are you sure this is a safe place?" _The actor's chest rose and took a while to get down again.

And when he exhaled, his teeth weren't clenching anymore, his shoulders relaxed. "Yes."

"_Where are you?"_

He let off his grip on his pants and his breathing found a rhythm. "Dalton," he said and a corner of his lips quirked up for an instant.

Suddenly, his fingers started moving one by one, slowly at first and then gaining order in their movements.

"_What are you doing now?" _The man pointed at Julian's long fingers moving gracefully for the audience (and the cameras) to notice.

"I'm seated in front of a keyboard." His left hand joined the right one. His fingertips were barely burying into the cushion, moving smoothly when necessary. Julian's smile was weak but, in his trance, it had the power to lighten up his face.

"_You're playing?"_

"I'm learning," he corrected immediately. When he answered the actor bit his lower lip to suppress his well-known Cheshire smile but failed miserably.

"_Who's teaching you?"_

-.-

"Hey!" Body leaning forward, mouth partly opened, elbows pressed against his knees, eyes as big as plates and hands gripping tightly the edge of the couch he was seated in, Logan Wright turned away from the TV when the screen went black and glared at the guy besides him. "I was watching that!"

Derek laughed nervously and threw away the remote to the other side of the room. "Come on, Logan, since when do we watch Julian's interviews?" The brunet's eyes were flicking everywhere but near his best friend's glare. He was shaking his leg anxiously and clearing his throat every now and then to break the deadly quietness in the room.

Logan arched an eyebrow at Derek's bizarre behavior; he huffed and stood up to turn the TV on manually. Julian's face took over the whole screen, looking as peaceful as Logan had left him.

With a stride, Derek appeared next to the blond. They struggle for a while, Julian's voice in the background, until Logan pushed Derek to a side, frowning. "D, what's the big deal?"

They both shared a look, panting. What _was _the big deal? Okay, could he explain this without bringing up more questions?

_No…_

The awkward silence was broken by Julian humming a melody.

Logan forgot Derek's existence and watched intently at the screen as soon as he recognized the song.

"Come on, Lo," at this point, there was no point to do anything but plead, "turn it off."

Logan raised a hand to shush him and turned up the volume. "Wait, he's-"

"Come on…"

-.-

"Maybe we should stop this now and…-" her voice was hesitant and she had stopped looking at the seventeen year-old beside her to focus on a man and a woman off camera making her signs. She looked petrified when her producer and Julian Larson's agent started to move frantically their hands. The tiny device she had in her ear was telling her to stop him, to end the segment, to go to commercials, to do something, _anything_, but she froze.

Julian's fingers kept moving. Through his smile he was still humming the melody. The man next to him looked up quickly at the red haired when she spoke but turned his attention towards Julian. _One more question, _he thought. _"Who's this Logan guy?"_

-.-

Logan grabbed tightly the corner of the TV while the camera focused once again in Julian. Derek stood there, shaking his head and looking up to the ceiling, almost like praying.

Julian barely parted his lips, he couldn't stop smiling. The voice wasn't there anymore, filling every inch of his mind. It was Logan. Logan's eyes, Logan's hands, Logan's thigh slightly pressed against his, Logan humming the same melody, Logan taking Julian's hand into his to guide him, Logan's smile while looking at him. Logan. Logan. _Logan…_

His lips moved but his mic went off and the shot spread into the whole set. The talk show's theme song started playing very loudly which surprised the audience, the hostess, and the man by Julian's side.

Julian did answer but no one listened.

-.-

"What –What did he say?" Logan hit the top of the TV like trying to fix it. "Wh- What did he say?" He turned to Derek who was staring in shock at the screen, "Derek, _what the hell did Julian say?"_

Derek snapped out and looked at a desperate Logan. He shrugged.

"No!" He hit the side of the device again, but this time to let out his frustration. "Rewind it! What did Julian say?"

The brunet sighed and contained his relief. "I don't know, Lo." A commercial of a fast food chain showed up in the screen at which Logan growled.

A moment later, Derek walked away from Logan's room and took out his phone to dial Julian's number.

Logan was already looking online for Julian's segment on the show. He wanted –_needed _–to know what Julian had said about him.

"Julian?" Voicemail. "Fuck. Pick up, man. We need to talk about… you know." Derek pressed the bridge of his nose and locked himself in his room. "Logan…he…" he let out a sigh, "you better call me back, man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi :) I'm just posting this here in case I want to follow this story. Haven't thought of anything yet but...still.<strong>

**Also, I haven't posted a thing here in a while.**

**Sorry about my english, it still sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ha! I bet you guys thought I'd never update this! :D**

**Characters belong to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed.<p>

On the first week after Julian's appearance on that show, the dark-haired man –the very same who had hypnotized the actor in national television –was sued for fraud from at least four other celebrities and had announced publicly that his Hypnosis act was nothing but a scamp.

On the second week, Logan stood at Julian's door, arms crossed over his chest and deadpanning at the two men packing Julian's belongings and leaving the room naked. In the prefect's hand there was what it used to be Julian Larson's Student Removal Form but now were only shreds of paper.

He didn't say anything.

Not until week three.

He had been walking down the aisle to go to his next class until he heard Julian's name coming from a supply closet.

"_...are you serious? Fuck, Jules, grow a pair and face him already!_"

The blond approached carefully to the door, brows knitted together and leaning closer –his ear almost touching the woodened surface.

"_No, no, no. That's not what I said! Julian, just get your ass back to school so you can ta–" _The voice suddenly stopped and Logan instinctively took a step away from the door thinking he had been caught. "_What do you mean 'moving to London'?_"

Derek leaned back on the door with a thud. When did everything start going downhill? Julian's words went back and fro in his mind: '_Rented an apartment there,' 'next week,' 'I can't,' 'Logan,' 'Logan,' 'Sorry, D.,' 'Logan,' 'Lo-'_

-He lost his support and fell on his back with a heavy thump. The view of a white high roof was disrupted by a blond guy staring down at him, green eyes showing nothing but blankness. Derek's eyes opened wide in shock, his body frozen and a far away voice on his ear calling out his name and asking questions.

Logan snatched the phone of Derek's hand before his friend could react.

" –you still there?"

"Julian?"

A couple of seconds passed –Logan couldn't even hear Julian's breathing. Both of them remained silent until the call got disconnected.

Logan wasn't expecting anything else. He looked again at Derek –who was now seated and pressing his lower back to ease the pain –and threw the phone back at him.

"You're going to tell me everything you know or our friendship's over."

Derek let out a deep breath and looked at his lap, "I don't know anything."

"Bullshit."

"Come on, Lo. I really don't –"

"Fine then. Don't ever talk to me again."

He didn't turn back. Not even when Derek started calling out his name.

-.-

Julian stared at the middle of his queen-sized bed where his phone had landed after hearing Logan's voice. He wasn't ready, not yet.

Maybe he would never be ready.

After that realization he sighed in defeat and plopped down onto the mattress. He opened his eyes and stared at the phone once again before he let out a growl.

That's when the texts started to come.

_Lo (1:38 p.m.)_

_**Fuck you.**_

_Lo (1:38 p.m.)_

_**Fuck. You.**_

_Lo (1:38 p.m.)_

_**Fuck**_

_Lo (1:39 p.m.)_

_**You**_

_Lo (1:39 p.m.)_

_**Fuck you, Julian**_

_D (1:40 p.m.)_

_**I hope you're happy. Logan won't talk to me again**_

_Lo (1:40 p.m.)_

_**I fucking hate you**_

_D (1:41 p.m.)_

_**Just come back Jules…**_

_Lo (1:41 p.m.)_

_**I fucking hate everything about you**_

_Lo (1:43 p.m.)_

_**I fucking hate your face**_

_Lo (1:43 p.m.)_

_**I hate your voice**_

_Lo (1:43 p.m.)_

_**I hate your attitude**_

_Lo (1:44 p.m.)_

_**I even hate your name**_

_Lo (1:45 p.m.)_

_**Who the fuck is called Julian anyway?**_

_D (1:46 p.m.)_

_**Didn't tell him anything tho**_

_Lo (1:47 p.m.)_

_**I hate you**_

_Lo (1:47 p.m.)_

_**I hate Derek**_

_Lo (1:47 p.m.)_

_**I hate everybody.**_

Julian went through the texts over and over again –his throat carrying what is felt like a tennis ball, his eyes stinging and his heart sunken in his ribcage. Logan was pissed, of course he was –and when he was pissed he usually said things to hurt people and Julian knew that. He knew he couldn't take to heart what Logan says when he was angry. But now, laying in a bed too big for him in a five-star hotel in L.A., completely alone, he couldn't bring himself to think all of that. It was easier to think Logan _did _mean it. It was easier to hate himself if Logan hated him too. How was it possible to be such a coward? Why couldn't he tell Logan what he'd kept to himself for almost three years?

Why did he keep running away?

The phone lighted up once again. He stared at it for a moment, considering whether to pick it or not but a sudden wave of self-destruction made the decision for him. Wiping off his tears, he could hear Logan's voice in his head. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate you, Julian! _He hated him. The guy he loved hated him and he hated himself and he didn't want to feel anything but that.

_Lo (1:56 p.m.)_

_**But please come back Jules**_

-.-

Logan lay on his back staring blankly at the roof, his phone resting on the nightstand beside his bed and an orange bottle twirling between his fingers.

"You know it's not my place to say a thing."

He didn't need to look to know who was talking.

"I know."

Derek sighed and walked towards Logan. He stared at the plastic bottle in his friend's hands and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I know you're angry…"

"I'm not angry."

"Well, not right now but –"

"No, I wasn't angry," he kept looking at the roof, talking slowly as if he could see the words come off his mouth. "I was at first, but then I started feeling something else so I took my meds."

The athlete looked at him puzzled, "And what was it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. His hazy eyes were losing focus. "But it felt awful. Worse than the anger."

After a while, Logan scooted over inviting Derek to lie down with him. Both stayed silent for a moment just staring at the roof.

"Right now I just wanna know if he's okay."

Derek turned his head to Logan. How different seemed Logan when he was on his meds. He always had this _passion _in him –if he couldn't show it in his eyes he could do it with his voice, but the meds took everything away from him. He took _Logan _out of Logan and Derek hated it but he knew it was for the best.

"He will be."

"How will I know if he's not here with me? With us."

Derek smiled fondly and took Logan's hand in his. "He's still in L.A., you know?"

"So I should travel across the country to talk to him…"

"He's going to London." Derek eyed Logan carefully before talking, "he's moving there."

The blond only pursed his lips and sat up, turning to grab a half-emptied bottle of water from his nightstand and opening the orange lid again. "I think the meds are wearing off."

"I think the meds are just fine."

Before he could put the pill in his mouth he stared at Derek. Behind that cloud in his eyes, Derek could tell there was authentic curiosity about what he'd said. The athlete bit his lip trying to suppress his grin but failed miserably.

"You know something I don't. Tell me."

The other one chuckled condescendingly before shaking his head no. He saw Logan put the pill back in the bottle and take a deep breath.

"If you talk to Jules again, would you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what?"

Logan took a glimpse of his phone and then looked down at his lap. "Just tell him that."

"Sure– Hey, uh…maybe he doesn't wanna talk to you right now but…he will. Eventually."

"I know."

"Just give him some time."

"I know."

Derek stood up and patted Logan on the knee before walking to the door and leaving Logan alone with his thoughts.

"Hey, Lo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you stopped obsessing over what Julian said in that stupid show."

Logan looked up at Derek and nodded absent-mindedly. "It's alright. I already figured it out, anyway."


End file.
